


Sunshine and Lemonade

by misura



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Natsume thinks that wishing for more normal friends might be ungrateful.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).



Natsume is pretty sure guys don't go to movies with Natori Shuichi in them, but there's snacks to eat and there's a story and a cool car and no yokai in the movie theater, and afterwards, nobody says anything about a certain someone maybe having bought tickets for the wrong movie, so Natsume doesn't say anything either.

"If I looked like that, I bet I'd have a girlfriend," someone says.

"Hey, if I looked like that, I bet I'd have _two_ ," someone else says.

They are, Natsume thinks, not entirely wrong.

 

"Oh-ho."

Natsume gives the comment the two seconds of consideration it deserves, then turns to more important things, such as homework. It's nice to have nothing more serious to worry about than homework - which is not say that school and homework aren't important, of course.

"Was it a good movie?"

How to distract a not-cat from distracting you: throw anything that moves and produces sound. By now, Natsume has learned to check both sides of the page before he tears it out of his notebook, crumples it, throws it. Nyanko-sensei yelps and pounces.

Natsume gets halfway through solving a particularly thorny algebra problem.

"You're blushing," Nyanko-sensei points out gleefully.

"I'm trying to concentrate."

"You went to see a porn movie, didn't y _eowch!_ "

 

A hat and a pair of sunglasses do not a solid disguise make.

"It's me."

Or so Natsume keeps telling himself. "I know." Perhaps it's just him; the moment Natori takes off both his hat and his glasses, people start looking at him, as if he wasn't there all along. As if they couldn't really see him, before.

"Will you let me buy you a drink?"

It's a line from the movie. "Lemonade." It doesn't mean anything.

Natori smiles. There might be the sound of a woman fainting in the background. Natsume thinks that wishing for more normal friends might be ungrateful.

"I saw your movie," Natsume says, as Hiragi falls into step behind them. She looks happy, inasfar as Natsume can tell such things. He wonders if she was in the movie theater, if maybe he's just missed her. It's not impossible.

"Did your girlfriend take you?" Natori's expression is faintly amused.

"No," Natsume says curtly - less because he's rude and more because the question takes him aback; why shouldn't he go see a movie simply because there's someone in it whom he knows? "I don't have a girlfriend," he adds, to make up for it a little.

"Ah. Neither do I," Natori says comfortably.


End file.
